


experiment in progress

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, basically 1.4k of boyfriends markhyuck, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: mark wants to eat donghyuck’s ass.





	experiment in progress

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of people have already read this but i decided to post it anyway because why the fuck not lmao

they’re cuddling on the couch when mark blurts out something random one day. “can i eat your ass?”

  
“you—what?” donghyuck stares blankly at mark. mark repeats himself, and donghyuck finds himself grimacing. “but that’s—filthy... isn’t it?”

  
“that’s the whole point, hyuck,” mark grins, and maybe donghyuck’s heart skips a little because wow, perhaps mark’s smile is gorgeous, and how did donghyuck ever luck out so much to be dating mark fucking lee? “it’s supposed to be.”

  
“didn’t really peg you for the ass eating type, mark lee,” donghyuck says wryly. “guess you learn something new everyday.”

  
“i mean,” mark shrugs, mumbling shyly, “i’ve never really done it before but. um. i’d like to try it. but only if you’re okay with it, hyuck!”

  
donghyuck ponders for a moment, before coming up with his answer. “okay. fine. you can, um,” he pauses, “eat my ass.”

  
“the term is rimming,” mark adds helpfully. how he knows this stuff is really beyond donghyuck.

  
“okay, rimming, whatever.”

  
“thank you, hyuckie.” mark strokes donghyuck’s hair affectionately.

 

donghyuck snuggles closer to mark, fingers latching onto his sleeve and fiddling with it idly. “why do you even want to eat my—erm, excuse me—rim me? it’s probably gross. really gross.”

  
“it sounds really hot,” mark says honestly, “and. um. i’ve wanted to try for a while.”

  
donghyuck’s fingers pause. “define ‘a while,’ mark lee,” he says, looking to mark’s face expectantly.

  
“just. a while,” mark says evasively, and donghyuck knows ‘a while’ must mean ‘a pretty long time.’

  
“tell me,” insists the younger, and he pinches mark’s arm until he gives in.

  
“okay, okay, fine! maybe it was after jaemin’s birthday party...”

  
“was it this year’s?”

  
mark doesn’t answer, so donghyuck pinches him again. “stop, oh my god. fine, no, it was last year’s.”

  
mark’s ears are slowly blooming a rather intense shade of red.

  
“dude. mark. we weren’t even together back then,” donghyuck says, and mark flushes even darker.

  
“yes. i know.”

  
“so you were ogling my ass before i asked you out, hm? interesting.”

  
mark covers his flaming face with his hands. “stop, your ass was just. uh. really nice in those jeans, okay?”

  
“you must’ve really liked my ass. man, i still have those jeans in my closet, you know? now i’m going to wear them to school just to bother you,” remarks donghyuck teasingly, to which mark groans.

  
“no, oh my god, why did i tell you. i knew you were going to hold this over my head,” mark complains.

  
“because you’re whipped for me?” the younger boy offers, and mark’s responding hum is answer enough.

  
they lapse into a comfortable silence before mark decides to slide donghyuck’s shirt up to reveal a sliver of tanned stomach. mark examines his reaction, and when there’s no protest, he slides it up further.

  
donghyuck still doesn’t say anything. instead, he runs his fingers through mark’s hair as mark begins to press down open-mouthed kisses on the soft plane of donghyuck’s stomach.

  
“your tummy is so cute,” mark murmurs as he lays his head down on donghyuck’s stomach, to which the latter protests feebly.

  
“well, not all of us can have rock hard abs like you, mark,” donghyuck grumbles, reaching down to jab a finger into said abs. he’s exaggerating a little bit about the rock-hard part, but mark does have nicer abs than donghyuck.

  
mark jerks abruptly. “that hurt, you know,” he complains lightly.

  
“yeah,” donghyuck smirks, “it was supposed to.”

  
“that was mean, hyuck,” mark’s lips purse into a small pout, “but you know i love you in all your squishiness, right? your one-pack is perfect the way it is.” he gently pinches donghyuck’s arm, and donghyuck attempts to bat away mark’s fingers.

  
“what if i don’t wanna be squishy, though?” donghyuck whines, reaching for mark’s arm and pinching it twice as hard as mark did to him.

  
mark jerks in alarm, retracting his arm from donghyuck’s hold. “i feel abused.”

  
“yeah, this is abuse. i’m abusing you,” donghyuck says as he flicks mark’s forehead none too gently.

  
“remind me why i put up with you again?” mark asks, and donghyuck laughs.

  
“because of my lovely charms and utter wit, right?” donghyuck says, nuzzling up into mark’s chest.

  
“no, not those,” mark says, and in a moment of sudden boldness, grabs donghyuck’s ass. “now this, though...” mark’s hands run across the smooth curves of his ass.

  
the younger squeaks, having been caught by surprise. “mark!” lately, mark’s been saying and doing more daring things, especially since they’ve gotten together. this seems to be one of those moments. “what are you doing?”

  
“appreciating your fine ass,” mark replies shamelessly, and donghyuck flushes.

  
“oh my god, stop it.” but he doesn’t deter mark from unbuttoning his shorts and sliding them off, along with his boxers.

  
“you’re so, so beautiful,” mark mumbles, kissing donghyuck’s hip and then lower to his thigh. “so gorgeous.”

  
mark lifts donghyuck up to reposition him so that he can slot himself between donghyuck’s legs. he looks between donghyuck’s now-slightly hard cock and said boy’s eyes in question. “can i?”

  
“what? suck me off?”

  
“yeah. unless you want me to eat you out?” mark offers, and donghyuck shrugs. “i know it’s squeaky clean down there, since i did finger you in the shower an hour ago.”

  
“you can do whatever,” donghyuck tells him, “i really don’t mind. but you do know that we’re probably going to have to shower again after this, right?”

  
mark grins. “showering isn’t my main concern right now, baby. so you don’t mind if i eat you out, then? because that’s something i really want to do.”

  
when donghyuck nods a shy ‘yes,’ mark takes that as his green light. his hands grip donghyuck’s tanned thighs and spread them apart slowly. “did i ever mention how pretty your thighs are? because they are.”

  
donghyuck laughs. “not yet, but now you have. thank you, mark lee.”

  
mark kisses down donghyuck’s inner thigh, and donghyuck shivers. “i’m ticklish, mark lee! i know that you know that!”

  
“sorry, baby,” mark apologizes half-heartedly, “but i couldn’t help myself.”

  
and then he licks a long stripe from donghyuck’s perineum down to his asshole.

  
“f-fuck, mark...” donghyuck’s breath hitches sharply. “oh, fuck, holy shit, mark, that feels—”

  
mark pulls away. “good? amazing? terrible?”

  
“amazing,” donghyuck finishes. “now please keep going.”

  
“can do, hyuck.” and suddenly, mark’s tongue is delving into donghyuck’s hole, and donghyuck keens embarrassingly loudly.

  
“fuck!” donghyuck cries, and mark’s tongue swirls around, pressing against his walls. donghyuck’s thighs are shaking in pleasure as mark mouths his rim and explores around with his tongue.

  
donghyuck is (embarrassingly) almost incoherent, babbling at mark to keep going because fuck, it feels amazing. “don’t stop, nnnn, don’t stop, please, baby, please, fuck—”

  
he’s positively writhing, unable to control his moaning, and mark loves it. he loves the expression of ecstasy etched onto donghyuck’s face. he loves the way donghyuck can’t stop squirming, can’t stop shaking. donghyuck’s a mess of gasps, whimpers, and moans, and mark wants to frame this photo in his mind forever.

  
“hnng, mark, baby, shit—”

  
while his mouth is occupied, mark reaches around until he finds the bottle of cherry-flavored lube he knows is hidden between the couch cushions. uncapping the bottle, mark squeezes a generous amount to his fingers. he adds one lubed finger, probing it around until he finds donghyuck’s prostate, and then he massages it gently. donghyuck bites back a scream. “oh god, oh god, i’m going to cum, i’m going to cum,” donghyuck sobs.

  
“then cum,” mark says, and moves his mouth from donghyuck’s asshole to donghyuck’s leaking cock. it’s flushed a reddish pink and swollen, curved against his stomach. mark licks the tip teasingly before taking it into his mouth.

  
donghyuck’s head is thrown back, eyes rolling back in pleasure before he shuts them tightly, panting out mark’s name. his back arches. “mark, mark, mark, i’m going to fucking come, i’m going to fucking come, fuck!”

  
mark can feel donghyuck convulse until he’s cumming into mark’s mouth. most of it lands inside, but some begins to spill out of his mouth. he swallows as much as he can.

  
donghyuck’s breathing heavily, still recovering from his intense orgasm. he looks thoroughly fucked out at this point; his eyes are teary, his hair tousled, and his complexion is flushed and sweaty. “damn, mark lee, that was fucking amazing. why didn’t we do this sooner?”

  
“if i had known you would love it this much, i would have done this a long time ago.” mark wipes the remaining cum off of his chin with his finger and licks it. “anyway, let’s get you cleaned up, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed my sad attempt at pwp dhjdjf i can’t reread it without cringing at my own writing but it’s fine
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/photogenic)


End file.
